


The Table

by dancerjb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Owen has a "mishap" whilst doing an autopsy, Ianto offers his help clearing up.  Afterwards Jack helps Ianto clean himself up and the autopsy table is used for something other than an autopsy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Table

**Author's Note:**

> This story was the result of a challenge from zazajb. D Thank you for giving me the inspiration to carry on writing. The theme "Fun times" the words melting, poppers and stable (this became unstabel) and the phrase was "Put it down before you break something!"

 

Disclaimer - I own none of the characters I just like to dabble from time to time.

 

Master List [iantosdreamer46.livejournal.com/3003.html](http://iantosdreamer46.livejournal.com/3003.html)  


Owen was just finishing cleaning himself up after his latest autopsy. He wished that just sometimes an autopsy would be straight forward. This time he’d cut into, what could only be described as a giant slug, and out squirted the foulest smelling, brightly coloured pink slime. He was just taking his shirt off when the rest of the team walked in. They stood looking at him and he could see the start of a snigger, beginning with Jack.

 “Don’t even think about it!” exclaimed Owen as he continued to remove his shirt.

 “You look like the remnants of an ice cream sundae with just the strawberry sauce remaining” grinned Jack as he and the rest of the team burst out laughing.

 Tosh blushed at the thought of Owen naked. The blushes didn’t go un-noticed by Jack as he moved to her side and whispered.

 “Just imagine what you could do with Owen and melting ice-cream!”

 Before she could reply Jack, Gwen and Ianto disappeared to their respective jobs.

 “Er….are you all just going to leave me like this or do I get help to clean up?”

 “Oh, we thought you were having too much fun without our interference” laughed Gwen, as she went to lock up the weapons in the armoury.

 “Oi, tea boy, aren’t you going to help me?”

 “Just as soon as I’ve put the coffee on”.

 “Great, thanks, now I know who my friends are!”

 “Stop your whining, Owen, we need to giggle and joke sometimes after what we see, and if it’s at the expense of any of us then all the more fun, don’t you think?” shouted Jack from his office.

 Ianto finished putting the coffee on and went to get a set of paper overalls to cover his immaculate suit before he went to help Owen.

 An hour later Owen and Ianto had cleaned the autopsy room and they had now just to finish cleaning themselves. Owen had already gone to the showers and Ianto was on his way when Jack blocked his path.

 “Is there something I can do for you Sir, before I get my shower?”

 “Mmmmm there is always something you can do for me cariad.” The look in Jacks eyes spoke volumes. Ianto could see the glint of something naughty in his lovers eyes.

 “Let me get rid of these overalls and I’m all yours.”

 “Oh, I don’t think that will be necessary, you’ll do just the way you are”.

 “But I’m all sticky and you will get this gloop all over you if I don’t get changed”.

 “I don’t mind a bit of stickiness if you don’t. In fact, the stickier the better. I could always help you out of your clothes if you became too sticky!”

 Seeing where this conversation was leading and the wicked grin on his Captains face, Ianto led his lover down to Jacks quarters.

 Owen was on his way back to autopsy when he spotted Jack and Ianto disappearing down the ladder.

 “Oi, boys, let’s have nothing too steamy, the poppers on the overalls won’t take the strain!”

 “No, but it will be good fun experimenting with them” shouted Jack as they disappeared.

 Once in the confines of Jack’s quarters Ianto pushed his lover against the wall and gently kissed him. His tongue searching the contours of Jack’s mouth for his tongue. They collided in heated passion, tongues dancing and searching. Jack ripped the overalls from Ianto as both their arousals strained against the tight fabric of their trousers.

 Jack made sure Ianto was relieved of his clothes in record time and stood looking at his young lovers’ muscled body.

 “This is not fair! You have me at a disadvantage. I need you naked, now.”

 “Be patient my darling, we have all the afternoon and the evening.”

 “But the others? They’re still working up there. What are they going to think?”

 “My darling Yan, you worry too much, I love you and that is all you need to know.”

 Pulling Ianto to him, Jack entwined his fingers in his hair and with the other hand caressed down the side of his neck, then moved down over his aroused nipples to the flat stomach and onwards.

 Ianto moaned as Jack began stroking him and whispered through kisses that he needed to be taken to heaven.

 Jack’s movements slowed and led his lover over to the desk in the corner.

 With a questioning look Ianto exclaimed “Jack this table isn’t the right place for what I want to do to you. It’s old and unstable, I don’t want us to break it.”

 “Oh Ianto, let your mind wander and use that imagination of yours and think what we could do on it.”

 Without further hesitation Ianto undressed Jack then the pair cleared the table of all the clutter that was on it. Pushing Jack down onto the desk Ianto began to nibble at all the parts of Jack that he knew would get the desired reaction. Reaching for the top drawer of the desk, Jack pulled out the lube he always kept in there. Applying it to his fingers, Jack found the spot he was searching for. Inserting first one finger into his young lover then another, he found the magic spot that drew a loud moan from Ianto and the look in both their eyes said they wanted more.

 Not realising how loud their moans had become they were surprised when Owen yell down at them. 

 “Hey, are you two sure that you’re ok?

 “Yes Owen, we’re fine, just go home, you deserve a break.” Exclaimed Jack, as Ianto interrupted him by inserting his now lubed fingers into Jack.

 Jack grinned at his lover, went to turn over and both fell off the desk with a loud crash and fits of giggles.

 Getting up and making their way to the bed, Ianto pulled Jack down and as if on cue, no words needed to be said, their passion grew and as always their breaths and their movements became faster, they both climaxed together.

 Realising that there was still movement upstairs they put their robes around them and went to see who was still working.

 Owen was just putting the last of the instruments away when Jack and Ianto walked in. They smiled at Owen who immediately retrieved his coat, and was making his way out the door when he commented.

 “Whatever you two are going to be doing for the next few hours, _don’t_ touch anything, but if you do _please_ put it down before you break something!”

 After Owen had finally made his way out of the Hub and they had made sure they were alone again, Jack grinned wickedly and pushed Ianto down onto the autopsy table.

 “Sir, this is cold!”

 “Don’t worry my darling, I’m going to warm you up. Now where were we?”

 For the next few hours they were lost in their passion, and by the time the morning arrived they had made love to one another in places around the Hub that they never thought would accommodate their passion and finally had taken each other to heaven and back several times.

 End.

 


End file.
